charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyatt Halliwell's Nursery
Adjacent to Piper Halliwell and her husband Leo Wyatt's bedroom in Halliwell Manor in San Francisco, California, Wyatt Halliwell's Nursery is a small bedroom that acted as the sleeping area for their son, Wyatt. The room later served as the nursery for their second son Christiopher as well. Quick Facts Location: Halliwell Manor Address: 1329 Street: Prescott Street City: San Francisco State: California :Country: United States of America Creation Approximately two months after learning of Piper's pregnancy, Leo took it upon himself to revert a large closet adjacent to his and Piper's bedroom into a nursery for their unborn child.Season 5, A Witch's Tail, Part 1' Leo added a window to the small room looking outside the Manor to brighten and open up the area for the child. : Placing a crib against one of the walls and adding a few touches, the nursery for their child was ready. Notable Events After building the nursery, a few notable events took place in the nursery before the child was even born, these included: Paige's Fear Comes to Bear After the demon of Fear, Barbas, was able to manipulate Cole Turner into drinking a power stripping potion using Astral Projection and suggestion, he was able to absorb Cole's powers and used them against the Charmed Ones.Season 5, Sympathy For the Demon : Being able to sense that Paige Matthews had a fear of enclosed spaces, he used his power blast Paige into the nursery while she and her sisters were in Piper's room and although nothing was happening in reality, he caused her to believe that the room door slammed shut and that the wall was closing in on her. She stood screaming for help in front of the door and the wall with a crib against it began moving toward her and the door. Piper and Phoebe tried to tell her nothing was happening, but Paige grew even more fearful as the wall kept closing in on her, destroying the light fixture on the wall, eventually crushing the crib, but she told herself not to be afraid and over came the fear. Everything returned to normal and Paige was free from the nursery. Pests Move the Baby's Products Residual energy left behind from all the evil vanquished in Halliwell Manor, spiritual pests became being a nuisance for the sisters and Leo when they began disrupting their lives, playing tricks on them.Season 5, House Call One of them was moving all the baby products such as diapers and baby wipes from a shelf in Piper and Leo's bedroom under the crib in the nursery. : One night at two in the morning, Piper awoke to the pest moving her baby's products into the nursery and got up to move them back to their original spot on the shelf, but when she finished moving them all back from under the crib, the pests moved them back from the shelf to under the crib. A Hawker Demon Tries to Kidnap Wyatt Shortly after giving birth to Wyatt, the demonic community attempted to capture the child to use his power for evil's gain.Season 5, Baby's First Demon A Hawker Demon known for hawking magical goods at the Demonic Market planned to capture Wyatt and sell him to the highest bidder, the Parasites, at the Market. However, Paige set up a magical alarm system in the nursery around Wyatt, alerting them to evil activitiy, and when the Hawker and his demons appeared trying to kidnap Wyatt, the alarm blared and the sisters ran to the nursery to save Wyatt. The Crone Poses as Paige Although she promised the Charmed Ones that a law would be passed in the demonic world prohibiting attempts to kidnap or harm Wyatt, The Crone plotted a devious scheme where she stole the senses of the Charmed Ones in order to get her hands on the newborn child.Season 5, Sense and Sense Ability : Using a Monkey Totem with the power to steal the senses, the Crone captured Paige's sense of speech, Piper's sense of sight and Phoebe's sense of hearing. She then used the Totem to hear when the most opportune time would be to go to the Manor and capture Wyatt. The Crone appeared in the Manor and entered the nursery where Piper, blinded, was sitting with Wyatt. The Crone took on the voice of Paige luring Piper away from infant and to the Attic of the Manor. : With Piper gone, the Crone began singing to Wyatt using Paige's voice in order to gain his trust so that he would lower his protective shield. After a short time of singing, Wyatt lifted his shield and the Crone picked him up and had a powerful vision, that filled the room with light. Piper, Phoebe and Paige realized the Crone tricked them and were able to get to the nursery, getting the baby away from the demonic seer. The Crone then divulged she saw a future without evil, led by Wyatt. The sisters then destroyed her. Demonic Leo Appears Disparaged by his father killing Gideon, Wyatt conjured a demonic being that was an evil version of Leo.''Season 7, Cheaper By the Coven''The demonic being appeared in the nursery and tried to pick up Wyatt but his shield was activated. The sisters and their grandmother Penny Halliwell went to the nursery and saw the creature, who was wearing a mask and covered in a robe trying to pick Wyatt up. Penny quickly acted again the being, using her power against him but he then vanished. The being returned afterwards and captured Wyatt, and the sisters learned that it was Leo. The being then brought Wyatt to the location Leo killed Gideon. : Penny summoned Patty Halliwell and she revealed that the situation was similar to when Piper was a little girl, when her night terrors became a reality. She explained that maybe Wyatt created the demonic Leo and the sisters were able to find the two and Leo had Wyatt forgive him for his actions, making the demonic Leo vanish. References Category:Charmed Universe Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8